


Midgard, as thought by the queen

by meliore



Series: 30 Day NSFW Challenge [6]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Drabble, Gen, No Romance, No Sex, No Smut, Trans Female Character, Trans Thor, With A Twist, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 03:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15742941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meliore/pseuds/meliore
Summary: Thor has thoughts about Midgard.





	Midgard, as thought by the queen

**Author's Note:**

> it could be said that this is more loyal to a masturbation prompt than god lay dead in heaven was, but in all honesty, i liked that fic a lot. so yes, this will be its own thing. prompt of today is clothed getting off, which if i understood correcly, is masturbating with clothes on. 
> 
> this might be out of character or such. the rating adventure of today felt like a thin line between Mature and Teen and Up audiences

She likes Midgard.

Thor admires the way they evolved. She has the point of view of a student. Many different people living in just one place, with different thoughts, different opinions regarding politic and other things.

She dislikes some things about Midgard, though. The way they grasp to absurd behaviors over things. How she is considered a king on their eyes.

She’s able to forget it when she relives an Asgardian tradition, alone in what is now her house.

With the soft texture of the dress touching her thighs, covering her legs, she ejaculates.

Hopefully, the dress is still intact.

**Author's Note:**

> i was going to post this later but i just wanted to do it now, had nothing better to do like most of the time and did it.


End file.
